Redo
by kemina1992
Summary: what happens when the boys finally push Binka too far...?
1. Jipcy's Magic Perfume

This is my first fan fiction so I would really hope you'll like it and I would appreciate some feed back please.

* * *

Ch. 1 Jipcy's Magic Perfume

The day was hot and tempers were also rising.

"What is wrong with you?" Binka shouted at Mushra.

She had asked him to gather firewood, but he had yet to do it, so Binka was fuming. Yakumo had been trying to keep the peace but as the day went on it had become increasingly harder.

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" Binka stomped off, leaving the others confused or worried.

"What's her problem?" Mushra questioned.

"I wonder," Sago said sarcastically from his spot under a tree.

* * *

Binka was furiously picking up sticks for the fire. When she had finished, she bundled them up and strapped them on her back. As she headed off, she smelt something cooking. Kutal must have started dinner without her! Typical!

"You better not be eating without … me?" her last words stared to trail off as she realized this wasn't her camp.

"I assure you, dear, I am not _eating_ anything," it was a fox enterran. "Something is troubling you, dear?"

It was more of an observation then an actual question and her eyes held that 'all knowing' feel about them.

"Binka, isn't it dear?" she seemed amused with Binka's confused look. "I'm Jipcy, the all-knowing gypsy, dear."

Binka tried not to laugh. "A gypsy _named_ gypsy! I'm sorry," Binka said, no longer able to hold back.

"Don't apologize dear, I get that all the time," she smiled, indicating a house on wheels. "Come in dear, come in."

Against her better judgment, Binka set the wood aside and stepped inside.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Yakumo's motherly instincts were kicking in.

"She's fine," Mushra said. "She can fend for herself."

"Mushra!" Yakumo was shocked.

"What he means is," Sago started, putting his hand on Mushra's shoulder. "That she's probably on her way back right now and the most she'll come across is some woodland creatures."

Yakumo, reassured, started looking in the woods a little ways from camp, the kittens fallowing. "Mushra, you've got to be more careful about what you say," Sago whispered when he was sure Yakumo was out of earshot. "Unless you're trying to upset Yakumo."

"Of course not."

* * *

"Sit dear, sit," Jipcy said indicating a beanbag like chair near a table with a crystal ball in the center.

"Boys are your problem, are they not, dear?" Jipcy said once they were seated. "The problem, is it not, dear, is that they don't see things your way? That upsets you, doesn't it, dear?"

Binka could not believe her ears, those where her exact thoughts just moments before.

"I have just the thing, dear," Jipcy chimed as she started to shift around on a bottle filled shelf.

Binka took this opportunity to take in what she looked like. Jipcy wore a purple turban around her head. Her ears were pierced in many places with several dangling earrings. She wore a great many necklaces, from chokers to ones with heavy looking pendants. A purple shawl was carelessly draped about her shoulders, revealing a gold adorn black shirt and a deep blue wrap skirt, that almost touched the floor but couldn't conceal her lack of shoes.

"Ah, here it is, dear," Jipcy whispered, pulling Binka from her thoughts of her appearance, as she put down two very different bottles.

One was thin, tall and pale blue. The other was stout, round and bright pink.

"Now, dear, listen carefully, this blue one, spray only you, the other young woman, and the three younger ones with you," she had become very serious as she said this. "Then, after you've done that and only after that, spray this pink one over the campsite before bed. Then the boys who trouble you will see things just as you do, dear."

"Sorry, I can't afford that," Binka said, though she knew full well that she had sufficient funds.

"Oh, I don't charge, dear. You can't price happiness, can you, dear?" Jipcy chuckled.

So she sent Binka off with her wood and the two bottles. 'It can't hurt to try, can it?' Binka thought.

* * *

Through dinner she debated with herself about it, until the boys started one of their usual eating contests.

"Can't any of you act like civilized beings?" Binka shouted, having lost her temper. "Blowing off chores! Eating like pigs! Disrespect for others! I have had it!"

She stormed over to the far side of the clearing. The perfumes were in her pocket, she could … no! Binka felt gilt for where she had let her mind wonder to. Yakumo and the kittens came over in hopes of making her feel better.

"You know, they're not all bad," Yakumo said softly. "They're just different and don't always see things as we do, but they try, ok?"

Before she could stop it, she found herself saying, "Yakumo, you want to try this new perfume?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Binka sprayed herself, Yakumo and 'accidently' got the kittens in the process.

* * *

Later, after everyone else was fast asleep she drenched the campsite with the pink perfume, leaving no place unsprayed. As Binka lay back down she thought, 'things will start looking up tomorrow' and with a soft smile fell asleep. Little did she know what the perfume's true purpose was.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Missing

sorry about taking so long to update here's the next chapter and if you would leave a review it would be nice and I'd like to thank TH for your kind review I hope you all enjoy

disclaimer: I DON'T own Shinzo

* * *

Ch. 2 Missing

Binka awoke to one long, horrified, ear shattering scream. She sat up and immediately found Yakumo, on her knees, crying her eyes out as she looked at where the boys and their things should have been. That was just it though, they _should_ have been, but wasn't. The only evidence that they ever had been there was the kittens, who, thankfully, had not heard the scream. Binka went over to Yakumo and touched her shoulder.

When she didn't move Binka decided it was time to backtrack. She packed as fast and neatly as she could. Then she managed to get Yakumo to walk and get her seated in Hakuba. Binka then, softly, as not to wake them, lifted the kittens into Hakuba with Yakumo, who was still staring at nothing.

"It's going to be okay, I think I know where they are," 'I hope.'

* * *

After a while the kittens woke.

"Where are we?" Este mumbled, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Yah and where's Mushra, Sago, and uncle Kutal?" Sen wondered.

"Were they mad about Binka yelling at them?" Ren questioned.

They were all now on Yakumo's lap, who now retained her usual cheerful smile.

"We'll catch up with them soon," Yakumo said, more to herself then to them.

Binka stared to realize it was her who had done this, perfume or none, it was her fault. She had yelled at them, insulted them, and put them down. Binka's eyes began to tear up.

"It's not your fault, you know," Yakumo said, noticing her tears.

This only made her cry harder. 'I wish everyone would just stay out of my head!' Binka thought, holding her head.

* * *

~(2 hours later)~

"We're here!" Binka exclaimed, as a far off village came into view.

"But where is 'here'?" Yakumo questioned, standing for a better look.

"You don't remember?" Binka asked blankly. "You loved telling me all about what happened here. It's Fly City!"

As they entered the village Yakumo's heart started to race at the memory of this place, the place where her journey with the boys had begun. As the memories came rushing back to her, tears started to flood her eyes again.

"Is something wrong, Yakumo?" Este asked, concerned about her friend.

"No," Yakumo answered, wiping the tears away. "This is just where the four of us started our journey to Shinzo and it brings back so many found memories."

"So this is where you met uncle Kutal?" Rei wondered.

She nodded. This place held her beginning, but what she didn't know is that this was the start of a very new beginning.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up faster


	3. Lost and Found

hi everyone sorry for the long wait but I'm a college student, need I say more:)

anyways here is the next chapter, btw this is where the story truly starts.

this [text] means its a 'dream'

* * *

Ch. 3 Lost and Found

Yakumo was walking down a crowded market street. They decided to walk in order to keep a low profile since they did not want trouble right now, with no one around to protect them from all the entariens who hate humans. They had also concluded that they should split up in order to cover more ground faster, after all the boys could be anywhere.

She spotted a humanoid entarien girl who looked so very familiar to her. Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to try to fallow her. Having had a bad experience like this before, when Lord Ryuma had chosen to kidnapped her to try to make her be his unwilling bride, shivering at the memory, she decided she would not fallow her down any secluded and deserted streets or allies.

Yakumo was not able to get a good look at the girl, as she was keeping her distance and the young entarien was short as well as extremely fast, making her far easy to lose her in a crowd. The girl was struggling balance in her arms more bags then she should have even been able to carry in the first place, and on her back was a flat round metal object that Yakumo could almost recognized.

* * *

(Same time, on the other side of town)

Binka and the kittens where looking up and down the streets, around the shops and restaurants, having no luck in their search for the others. The kittens, getting restless, were hungry and bored, so they wanted a snack and a brake. They were taking that brake by sitting on some random bench until something caught their attention.

"I smell cookies!" they all exclaimed, running towards a small bakery, named La Petite Boulangerie, which the tempting aroma was coming from. The four slowed down to walk at the door and a small bell chimed as they entered.

The interior of the bakery was warm and inviting like a cozy little home. Along the right wall was a decent assortment of fresh breads, the far wall had a vast cake display, and to the left stood a display counter holding the other baked good the shop sold.

Behind the counter the baker, a tall blond female feline entarien, still had her back to them as if she had not heard them enter. Something about her and her pink outfit made Binka feel she had met her somewhere before as she and the kittens approached her.

"Um, excuse us, ma'am?" Binka asked nervously to get her attention.

"Cookies!" the kittens all cried out at once at the sight of a full plate of freshly baked assortment of hot cookies.

Turning around to face the voices behind her, the feline smiled kindly at all of them and cheerfully asked, "Who did you bring in here with you this time, huh?"

Binka gasped.

* * *

The girl started down a far less crowded street but by no means an empty one. She was still struggling with her various bags and Yakumo had now decided that she would help her out with them, but as she started to approach her, she noticed she was not the only one keeping a close watch over the girl.

There was a lanky green lizard entarian with a bright purple mohawk, holding a sharp kitchen knife against his leg. He had a gang look about him since he wore tight black leather pants and jacket over a deep purple t – shirt with the image of a skull on it. The gang member then posed, knife raised, to attack the girl who seemed to hold his entire attention.

In a panic, Yakumo yelled out to her, "watch out!" as she tackled the smaller girl, sending most of the groceries from her bags sprawling across the ground, to save her, the gangster's knife stabbing the air where the girl had been a mere moment ago.

Cursing the gang member ran off, but Yakumo didn't see this for she had hit her head hard when she tackled the girl and after that, to her, everything in the world went black …

[Yakumo woke in a field of beautiful, colorful wild flowers, but the entire sky, all the way beyond the horizon, was a starless pitch black. She was alone at first, causing her to start crying out of loneliness.

"Yakumo! Hay, is something wrong? You're not hurt, are you?" asked a worried and concerned, but all too familiar voice. "Why are you crying?"

Yakumo spun her head to the side to see Mushra putting his hand on her shoulder with a look of concern on his face. Seeing him there with her she, with tears still streaming down her face, through her arms around him and he caught her in his own arms, embracing her as she continued to weep on his shoulder.

"Where in the world have you been?! Why did you leave me?" Yakumo demanded, now sobbing hysterically. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Not a word, no explanation, you just up and left me all alone, why?"

"It's okay, and I'm glad you're not actually hurt," Mushra whispered, attempting sound soothing. "I would never leave you, and I never have. Well, except that time you slapped me and told me to leave, but that was only because you said so and it seems having time away from each other fixed the problem."

He laughed lightly trying to lift the mood and it worked, for Yakumo had finally stopped crying, to laughing too. They both started to blush at the memory of their argument and how much they had missed one another at the time.

"What's this? Mushra holding Yakumo and both blushing?" a voice teasingly asked. "What do you think we missed, huh?" It was Sago. He and Kutal where walking up to them trying not to laugh.

Mushra and Yakumo quickly pulled away from each other, embarrassed to have been seen like that by them. She had so much to ask and say, but before Yakumo could do anything to get her answers, the boys started to change to …]

* * *

that's all for this time I hope you all like it and if you do or even if you don't please review I let me know what you think and how I could improve(cause I know I can, this being my first story) I'll try to get up anther chapter over thanksgiving brake (no later then 11/25/2012) till next time


End file.
